What I Want to be When I Grow Up
by year of the snake
Summary: A 1st grade teacher is surprised by the answer one student gives when faced with an assignment that asks, "What do you want to be when you grow up?" Written for Riku Ryuu's Point of View Challenge. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**What I Want to be When I Grow Up**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or its characters. Say hello to the very talented Rumiko Takahashi who owns him and the entire cast. Hello Rumiko Takahashi. Hehehe!

**By: year of the snake (at fanfiction) (aka.) crescentmoon (at mediaminer) And now Opal-Dreams on DeviantArt and Dokuga.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1<span>

Here I am grading papers on a Friday night, oh the glamorous life of a teacher. "Become a teacher," they told me, "You'll never be out of a job." "Everyday will be something different." "And think of all those single fathers."

Oh yes, become a teacher. You'll have the drama of "She took that from me!" and "He hit me!" You'll have the adventure of stomach flu making itself known, in class. You'll have the fantasy of a quiet classroom. And let's not forget the romance of a six year old with a crush on you. Who could ask for more?

Yes! Become a teacher, you'll have all this and more!

Aw well, no use moping about it. What's done is done. Back to grading papers.

"Who's next?" I grab the sheet. "Little miss Higurashi, now what do you want to be when you grow up? I'll bet she says vet, she's always playing hospital with the stuffed animals."

What I want to be when I grow up

Name: Higurashi Kagome

Teacher: Sazuki-sensei

I want to be Takahashi-san's wife when I grow up. I will smile with Takahashi-san. We will have lots of babys. I love Takahashi-san.

"Oh how sweet! Kagome-chan is in love with Inuyasha-kun." I smile at the thought. "Still she didn't do the assignment right. I'll give her a chance to redo it tomorrow."

The next day during first recess I keep Kagome-chan in to redo yesterday's assignment. "Kagome-chan."

"Yes, Sazuki-sensei?" She tilts her head at me in that sweet way she does.

"I need you to redo yesterday's assignment."

"Why?"

"Surely you want to be something more than Inuyasha-kun's wife."

"Of course. I want to be Takahashi-san's wife." she says, smiling.

"Oh... Dear, Takahashi-san's already married, to Inuyasha's mother."

"No, not Takahashi-sama," the little girl corrected me. "I'm going to marry Takahashi-san, Inuyasha-kun's brother." she stated firmly.

"How do you know?" I ask in surprise at her certainty.

"'Cause he said I can." Kagome-chan is smiling again.

I decide to send Kagome-chan out to recess after all. I have to make some phone calls.

Later that day, just after school I'm sitting at my desk with Takahashi Toga-san sitting in front of it. Kagome-chan is playing hospital in the back of the room, while waiting for her mother.

"Takahashi-san," I begin nervously, I'm unsure how to put this.

"What is it, Sazuki-sensei?"

"Um.. Well..."

"Did Inuyasha do something wrong, again?"

"N-no sir."

"Then what is it?" he demands.

"Well... you see..."

"Sorry I'm late, a customer detained me." Higurashi-san walks through the door.

"Mama!" The little girl jumps up and runs to the woman's arms.

With the little girl attached to her leg Higurashi-san sits down before my desk as well. Kagome-chan struggles into her lap.

"I'm glad you're both here so I only have to explain once. Um... It seems Takahashi-san..." I look at him. "that Kagome-chan here wants to marry your son when she grows up."

"Oh, dear!" Higurashi-san laughs.

"And that concerns you?" Takahashi-san grins. "Inuyasha takes after his old man, alright."

"N-no si-sir... Um..."

"I'll be die before Inuyasha-kun is a growen up." Takahashi-san looks at the little girl who was playing with her mom's hair just moments before. "I'm going to marry Takahashi-san." said the determined little girl, while looking straight into the demon's eyes.

"Oh really?" asks the amused demon.

"Yes. I asked him and he said, 'Hmn. Do as you wish.' And when Takahashi-san says, 'Do as you wish.' it means yes!" Kagome-chan nods her head sharply.

Her mother just giggles.

"Sesshoumaru-san?" Takahashi-san inquires amazed.

"Yes!" Kagome-chan smiles brightly at him and nods enthusiastically.

"Hmn..."

"Aren't either of you concerned?" I ask.

Higurashi-san sets Kagome-chan down. "No, it's just a childhood crush, She'll grow out of it."

"Nuht-uh." interrupts the little one.

Conspiratorially Higurashi-san leans over my desk and whispers, "Last week she was saying the same thing about Aladdin."

"The cartoon character?"

Higurashi-san nods. "Go get your things Kagome-chan."

The little girl runs off. "I wouldn't worry about it Sazuki-sensei. She's just got another case of puppy-love."

Takahashi-san stands. "Everything will be fine, Sazuki-sensei." he says like if it tries not to be fine he would make it so. Then he leaves.

"Come on Kagome-chan, Mama got some chocolate-chips and eggs at the store, we can make peanut-butter chocolate-chip cookies."

"Yay!" she shoots to the door.

"I'm sorry if she worried you. She's always been very outspoken and determined when she wants something." Higurashi-san followed her daughter out the door.

**~POV Change~**

I knock on the door to Sesshoumaru-san's suite. With how solitary he is I'm surprised that he hasn't moved out. I guess even he can't deny the instinct to be near pack mates. Of course me giving him a suite that could be a large apartment may have helped me keep him around. I chuckle.

There was the slap-pitta slap-pitta of bare feet running down the hall. "Father!" Inuyasha launchs himself from the floor and into my arms, as usual.

"Hello Inuyasha."

"You're home early! Will you play with me?"

"In a little while. I need to talk to Sesshoumaru-san first." I put Inuyasha back on the floor. As I'm down there I whisper to him, "Go torture Jaken-san. I'll come check your handiwork when I'm done with Sesshoumaru."

"Okay!" Inuyasha ran off down the hall.

After he disappeared I heard Sesshoumaru say, "You may enter Toga-sama."

I open the door and walk in. Sesshoumaru is sitting in a large, white leather chair, I sit in a matching one, across a red wood coffee table. "How are you Sesshoumaru-san?"

"You did not come here for small talk."

"You are right."

Sesshoumaru sets aside the book he was reading and takes off the glasses that make it so his eyes could focus on the words and not behind them. Then he looks right at me.

"I heard something interesting from Inuyasha's teacher today."

Sesshoumaru-san raises a brow.

"She said there's a certain little girl who wants to marry you. The little girl was there... She said something even more interesting. She said you told her she could."

"Hmn." Sesshoumaru puts his glasses back on his nose and reaches for his book.

So it's true... his mother is going to have a melt down... I hope I get to watch.

I get up. "Sesshoumaru-san, you are a most intriguing boy."

Sesshoumaru looks at me above his glasses as I leave.

**~POV Change~**

She is going out again. She has been going out with various boys for nearly two years. She will be nineteen soon...

I sit and wait for Kagome-san to return. The teenager with her acts nervous like he wants to kiss her. I watch as he psychs himself out and bids her goodbye instead.

Kagome-san deflates.

I realize something must be done. So I do something.

She screams into my shoulder as I whisk her off. I set her down behind the well house.

"Oh, Takahashi-san!" She sounds surprised. She begins to look relieved. Good.

"Kagome-san, did you want that boy to kiss you?"

Kagome-san blushes.

"Hmn." I say.

Then I lean down and kiss her. At first she is surprised, then she is accepts the kiss. So I pull away.

"You will go on no more dates." I turn and step away.

"What! How dare you!..."

I come nose to nose with her. "I will not have my bride in love with someone else. You will go out with no more boys." I straighten. "If you must date, I will take you."

Kagome-san grabs my arm as I once again start to leave.

"You can't just come here and suddenly claim me for your bride! When have I ever agreed to be your bride!"

"Thirteen years ago."

"Thirteen years..." she pauses to do the math, "I would have been six years old!"

"Hmn."

"You're insane!" she yells. "You asked a six year old to marry you!"

"You asked me and I allowed it." Her mouth drops. "I will hold you to our bargain."

"What..."

I kiss her again. I then release her lips and turn. Over my shoulder I say, "You have had your goodnight kiss Kagome-san. Go to bed."

I then leave her alone.

* * *

><p>3434343434343434<p>

Originally this was going to be in three chapters, but to fit in with Riku Ryuu's Point of View Challenge rules, as I understand them, I changed it to just two. I hope you all enjoyed the first installment. Please let me know what you think. Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or its characters. Say hello to the very talented Rumiko Takahashi who owns him and the entire cast. Hello Rumiko Takahashi. Hehehe!

**By: year of the snake (at fanfiction) (aka.) crescentmoon (at mediaminer) And now Opal-Dreams on DeviantArt and Dokuga.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2<span>

I'm absolutely flabbergasted. Sesshoumaru just demanded I marry him, because I asked him to when I was six! I can't even remember asking! And he kissed me! Twice!

To think he wants me to stop dating!

What a controlling ego-maniac!

What a domineering old fart!

What a self-righteous dog!

What a kisser!

I should have purified him, friend of the family or no!

How dare he demand that!

I should have slapped him to the moon!

How dare he act like that!

I should have kneed him in the crotch! That would have been satisfying.

I should have just agreed with him, maybe he would have kissed me again.

What am I thinking! He was a jerk!

Somehow I find myself in my room. I flop down on my bed, face first, into my pillow.

"Kagome?" mama calls through my door. "Are you okay?"

"I can't decide." I call back.

Mama walks in. "Want to tell me about it?"

"Sesshoumaru-san, showed up after my date..." I pause.

"...And?"

"And he kissed me and demanded that I stop dating other boys because I was going to be his bride. Claimed I asked to marry him when I was six! Yeah, right! As if!"

Mama touches my shoulder. "Kagome-chan, you did ask him to marry you. As I remember you wrote a few sentences about it for an assignment. Your teacher... Sazuki-san, freaked out about it. Called both me and Takahashi-sama in to talk about it."

"I was six! What kind of guy holds a girl to a promise she made when she was six."

"The kind of guy who has waited for that six year old to grow up for thirteen years. Even allowing her to date and be normal. The kind that has even allowed that girl to forget their promise so she could have a normal life."

"Mama?"

"Kagome-chan, how do you think Sesshoumaru-san has felt all this time, watching you date other men, risking your heart to another, while he's stayed around waiting for you. He's watched over you all this time and kept you safe. He's been very patient. So how do you think he felt?" Mama got up. "I'll let you think about it." She shut the door behind her.

I can't believe it. I suddenly fell bad for Sesshoumaru-san.

Hours later I'm falling asleep and the last thing that goes through mind is, I can't decide if I was a foolish child or not.

**~POV Change~**

"Kagome-san you look wonderful!" I say as I greet the bride. "I can't believe you're old enough to get married! It was thoughtful of you to invite me."

"I thought it was only fitting. Sazuki-sensei I'd like you to meet my groom." Kagome grabs her grooms elbow and goes up on tip-toe to whisper in his ear.

When she finishes he turns to me. "Hello Sazuki-san." I look at the young demon. He bows slightly to me.

"Hello..."

Kagome-san giggles. "Sazuki-sensei this is Takahashi Sesshoumaru-san. The man I wrote I was going to marry in that assignment all those years ago. How many years was it Sesshoumaru-san?"

"Fifteen."

I blink. "Fifteen years, has it really been that long?"

"Yes ma'am."

"I want to thank you for taking care of me back then. From what mama's told me lately I was a handful."

"You weren't that bad." I tell the bride. "It looks like you got what you wanted."

She smiles up at her husband. "Yes, I have... mostly." Her smile turns into a grin. She looks amused at her husband's look, but to be honest I can't see that there has been any change. Kagome-san turns back to me, "Please enjoy the party."

I nod. "I will."

**~POV Change~**

"Inu no Taisho, this is your fault! I'm never speaking to you again!" Koemi-san says in the corridor outside the reception hall.

"You promise?" I ask.

"If it weren't their wedding day I'd kill you! Why didn't you tell me sooner! Waiting to tell me my son's getting married till one minute before they say 'I do.' is not nice!" She hits me in the stomach. Then she flounces towards the door to return to the party.

"I love you too sweety." I call ironically as I rub my stomach.

She turns and glares at me. "You lost the right to call me sweety years ago." Koemi-san leaves the corridor.

"You can come out now Inuyasha."

"Who was that lady?" asks my little half demon who now looked 7 years old. He asks to be picked up. I lift him up.

"That was Sesshoumaru-san's mother."

"She was pretty... and mean."

"Yes she is." I smile and nod. "Let's go eat."

"I want ramen."

"They don't have ramen here."

"Let's go get some."

The door shuts with a click behind us.

The End

* * *

><p>3636363636363636<p>

Originally this was going to be in three chapters, but to fit in with Riku Ryuu's Point of View Challenge rules, as I understand them, I changed it to just two.

To answer ****remehaze's**** question, 'how old is Sesshomaru?' That's hard to answer, as a demon I don't know his exact age, but he doesn't age, bodily, in this story at all. I saw him as around 25-28 bodily.

To answer the question before it is asked, Inuyasha is a hanyou and he only ages one year in the entire story. So sadly his friend Kagome grows up and he remains a child, peter pan complex much?

I hope you all enjoyed my story! Please let me know what you think. Reviews are manna from heaven! Thank you!


End file.
